Mood Swings
by stubborn-dreamer
Summary: Avery aperta os olhos e encara o rosto de Nelson com uma expressão tão gelada que seu coração salta uma batida. Ele começa a se arrepender de cada palavra que disse, e se pergunta se deve finalmente correr por sua vida. E então, Avery explode em gargalhadas, e Nelson fica olhando para ela, com os olhos saltados e incrédulo. (Avery/Nelson)


**Apenas algo curto e bobo que escrevi simplesmente porque me veio à cabeça ;)**

* * *

\- Avery? - a voz de Nelson soa preocupada do outro lado da porta - Avery você está bem?

Avery está debruçada sobre a pia do banheiro de olhos fechados enquanto respira pesadamente. Seus lábios estão fortemente apertados e sua testa está pontilhada de suor.

Ela não responde de imediato; não está segura o bastante para isso. Então, ela inspira e expira mais algumas vezes até ter certeza de que a terrível náusea foi embora. Sentindo um enorme alívio, ela abre a torneira para para lavar o rosto. A sensação da água fresca em sua pele é revigorante.

Ao sair, Nelson não está na porta, como ela esperava. Ela o encontra no quarto, sentado na cama segurando uma xícara com algo quente.

\- Chá de gengibre. - ele diz, oferecendo a xícara a ela - Dizem que é o melhor remédio para enjoos matinais.

O gesto de seu namorado a enche de ternura.

Uma das coisas mais surpreendentes daquela situação inesperada era a forma como Nelson estava reagindo a ela. Seu maior medo ao descobrir que estava grávida era de que ele não conseguisse lidar com a pressão de algo tão sério. Ele era tão jovem - um garoto na maioria dos aspectos - mas ao contrário do que ela havia imaginado, em nenhum momento ele demonstrou estar com medo ou mesmo desconfortável. Avery sabia que ele provavelmente estava com medo, mas fazia o possível para não demonstrar a ela. Ao invés disso ele estava sempre ali, disposto apoiá-lá, a ajudá-la com as mínimas coisas, a cuidar dela. E fazia com uma determinação feroz e admirá a maior demonstração do quanto aquela relação havia feito Nelson amadurecer.

Ela pega a xícara de sua mão e sorri.

\- Obrigada.

Avery se senta na cama ao lado dele e bebe um gole do chá. Imediatamente, ela se sente melhor.

\- Isso está piorando. - ele diz, olhando-a preocupado - Você já não consegue segurar nada no estômago.

\- É temporário. - ela responde antes de beber novamente da xícara.

\- Eu sei. Na maioria dos casos não passa do terceiro mês, e como ainda há um mês inteiro pela frente, você precisa sobreviver a ele. Então, eu abasteci essa casa com gengibre. Há algumas balas de gengibre em sua bolsa, para quando estiver no trabalho. Deve ser difícil se concentrar em um caso querendo vomitar o tempo todo... Ah! Erva-doce também ajuda, assim como líquidos gelados. Cafeína piora os enjoos, então é bom manter distância, embora isso seja difícil para você.

Avery faz uma careta.

\- Isso não é nenhum problema. Nas últimas semanas, eu mal posso suportar o cheiro de café. - ela estremece e então pisca, finalmente se dando conta de algo - Espere... Como você sabe de tudo isso? Você esteve pesquisando?

Nelson assente, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

\- Desde que você me contou eu tenho pesquisado tudo o que possa ser importante e útil.

Avery está sorrindo.

\- E você encontrou muitas coisas?

Nelson balança a cabeça.

\- Muitas. Algumas são bem interessantes, outras um tanto assustadoras.

Avery franze a testa.

\- Assustadoras? Como... ?

\- Bem, eu estava lendo algo sobre hormônios e o que eles fazem com as mulheres grávidas, as mudanças de humor... - ele faz uma cara de medo - Vamos dizer que eu terei muito cuidado nos próximos meses.

Avery aperta os olhos e encara o rosto de Nelson com uma expressão tão gelada que seu coração salta uma batida. Ele começa a se arrepender de cada palavra que disse, e se pergunta se deve finalmente correr por sua vida.

E então, Avery explode em gargalhadas, e Nelson fica olhando para ela, com os olhos saltados e incrédulo.

\- Você... Você por acaso tem alguma espécie de prazer sádico em se divertir às minhas custas?

\- Me desculpe... - Avery diz, tentando parar de rir - É só que... Sua cara, foi impagável..

\- Ah, certo. - ele resmunga - Genial.

Sua risada finalmente cessa, e ela olha para ele com simpatia.

\- Ouça, Nelson. Essas coisas não são absolutas e nem devem ser levadas ao pé da letra. Os artigos de Internet às vezes exageram, você sabe. As mudanças de humor existem, é claro, mas é diferente com cada pessoa. Para algumas mulheres é mais intenso, para outras, nem tanto. E não é nada que não possa ser controlado com um pouquinho de boa vontade própria.

\- Isso é... Animador. Eu acho.

\- Não tenha medo. Eu não vou fazer da sua vida um inferno. - ela pisca um olho.

Ele nega com a cabeça.

\- Avery, você nunca faria da minha vida um inferno. - suas palavras são intensas, fervorosas. Ele estica a mão até o ventre ainda plano de Avery, como se tocasse algo mágico.

Eles ficam em um silêncio confortável por alguns segundos, Avery observando a mão pousada em sua barriga. Ela é tomada por uma sensação morna de calor e proteção.

\- Eu ainda não havia te dito, - diz Avery rompendo o silêncio - mas você está sendo maravilhoso. Em tudo. É sério, não poderia ser melhor.

Ele olha para ela, os lábios esticados em um sorriso tímido.

\- Obrigado. Me sinto aliviado. Estou fazendo o possível para não te decepcionar.

Avery nega veementemente.

\- Não. Você nunca me decepcionaria. - ela pensa em todas as maneiras diferentes que ele poderia tê-la decepcionado, e em como nenhuma dela jamais aconteceu - Isso é impossível.

Ele finge pensar.

\- Diga por você.

Ela se inclina e aplica um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

\- Digo por nós dois.


End file.
